Looks That Don't Kill, But Ruin
by Teakany
Summary: Arthur is a teacher, and he knows he shouldn't be doing this... but Matthew is just so hard to resist once you actually see him...
**Smut! underagers be gone! (realistically I know you're not gonna listen to me... but I have to try) anyway, some maple tea I wrote a while ago I felt like putting up here! enjoy it!**

Arthur knows how horrible of an idea this is. He's aware of the consequences that could come for the both of them if they're caught. it could be devastating. It could ruin lives and break all sorts of trust…

Arthur also know's right now he doesn't care.

It's very hard to care about things like reputations, careers, and old friendships being torn to shreds when he has the often ignored student Matthew Williams sitting on his desk. His mind tends to skip over these things when he has the boys shaking thighs draped over his shoulders and Matthew's cock is so far down his throat he can do little more than hum in appreciation at the soft sounds the boy is trying to muffle.

This is so wrong… but he can't stop now.

Matthew isn't anything extraordinary he thinks at first. The boy breezes through a little over two months without Arthur even being able to put a face to the name. It isn't until the blasted parents night that he connects anything actually. Even then it has to be shoved into his face.

He's walking to get a cup of tea between meetings from the table set out when he almost runs into Francis Bonnefoy. Francis is both his best friend and his worst enemy depending on how drunk he is, what colour he's wearing and the direction the wind blows.

Today he is wearing green.

"Francis, you don't work here anymore. This conference is for teachers only, not ex guidance counselors who dropped their jobs mid-term." He says glaring

Francis merely smiles "but it's for parents too non?" At first the question confused him, but that is when he notices the boy quietly standing next to Francis. The similarities were striking.

"Oh, hello there lad, I'm Mr. Kirkland," He says turning his attention to the student and holding his hand out.

"uhm… I'm Matthew" He says turning red, taking the hand and shaking it firmly, "and… I'm in your third-period English class."

Arthur blinks "you're a new student then?" strange he hadn't gotten a memo…

"I've been in it all year… and I was in your creative writing class last year" Matthew half whispers looking down. Arthur grimaces, his ears turning red under the look of irritation and head shake he gets from Francis.

In his defense, he has a rowdy class third period and Matthew is a very quiet student. Honestly between Alfred and Carlos, it's a miracle he even remembers… oh damn… what is that students name, the one with the top grades in the school… black hair, Asian. Marco? no.. it starts with an M though he was sure!

It was Kiku.

That was really neither here nor there however, because, after that night, Arthur turns attention to Matthew. He keeps his eye on the boy who so closely resembles his father in everything but name and attitude.

He is almost shocked to find that Matthew is brilliant. perhaps not top of the class material, but impressive none-the-less. He has a way of reading what he's given and understanding it to the core and that fascinates Arthur.

So Arthur starts looking closer.

In hindsight, if he were to admit it, and he won't as long as Matthew says his name so sweetly, It was probably a bad idea to work to see the invisible boy. Because that is precisely when he started seeing more than he bargained for.

Matthew was an excellent student, yes. But he was horrible with social situations. quiet, passive, maybe even a little shy, though he wasn't sure if it was so much shy as unassuming. He'd rather stay quiet and observe then offend anyone. There's something endearing in that to Arthur.

Even though Arthur would never do so himself. Feelings be damned, if he has an opinion, you'll hear it.

And Matthew does hear it in class discussions.

He not only hears it, but he seems to absorb it, process it and improve upon it in a way that both agrees and disagrees with it.

The boy is a born diplomat and Arthur is further impressed.

The innocent things about Matthew are only the start of trouble. Arthur admiring his character is a step towards destruction, but not the leap into the fire.

What dooms him is Matthew's expressions.

First there's the sweet dreamy look he gets when he's finished his work and he turned attention to the window, lost in whatever runs through his head. Arthur is curious every time he see's that look, what could bring such a peaceful smile? He finds his eyes watching Matthew more often than he should...

Next is the slightly downtrodden look when he is forgotten or passed over again.

of course by this point Arthur is not one to look past him, but others have not tried looking at the boy and he thinks that's a shame at the time.

now he sees it as a blessing.

Either way the look is heart-shatteringly beautiful. sad, while still managing to smile. like everything in his face screams out 'it's okay if you forget me, I forget me sometimes too' and it makes him want to work to notice Matthew more.

It also makes him want to give Matthew a reason to smile and feel seen.

The angry look was not one he was anticipating. He only saw it once before anything started, but once was enough to catch him.

He hadn't noticed until then that Matthew and Alfred knew each other. The obnoxiously loud teen seemed to have, on more than one occasion, been one of the many people who passed over Matthew without a second glance. But if he was judging by the shamed pout of the all American teens face now, he'd say that isn't alway the case.

Arthur isn't even sure what Alfred did that offended the boy so much, but my goodness, how is it possible to look so vibrant? how can someone take what should be an ugly snarl and turn it into something breath taking?

He wasn't sure, but he was sure Matthew had managed it.

The last look is the most important.

well… in a way it is. Because that last look spawned all of Arthur's favorites.

The last look is the look that takes over Matthew's face when Arthur comes to his senses and walks to break up the confrontation. Though he can see it's in no danger of coming to blows, he's also a bit startled to see the cocky blonde tearing up under Matthew's wrath.

The last look is embarrassment.

Matthew's face flushes red, the same red it had flushed when he first met him, of course, Arthur wasn't _really_ looking then. Now he is, it makes his heart skip.

He gathers his composure "Now what is going on here boys?" he asks sternly, hands on his hips. Alfred is looking away, hands stuffed in his pockets and Arthur can see the blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland…" Matthew whispers and Arthur is drawn back to that face. He looks so perfect, so innocent and pure and Arthur is hit with the sudden and terrifying desire to destroy that look. rip it away and find out what lies under the quiet boys exterior.

he wants to see expressions no one else sees on that beautiful face.

He isn't sure what makes him do it, he really isn't, but the words are out before he can stop them "Right then… Mr. Williams, perhaps you can accompany me to my classroom and we can get to the bottom of this?"

Alfred makes no attempt to follow thankfully. Apparently he took the hint to stay and lick his wounds. Whatever he did to deserve them, and Arthur intended to find out, he was sure it had to be significant.

Arthur is startled to see Matthew frustrated as they sit at his desk. He's even more startled to find out Alfred is Matthew's half brother. How two boys raised in the same household can turn out so differently is beyond him, but he's rapt as he listens to the rant.

"He's just so ignorant! And obnoxious! He starts fights over nothing, doesn;t think about anyone else when he does, then turns around and tries to play the hero in things he knows nothing about!"

Arthur's eyebrows raise as he leans back watching the boy with crossed arms who he's only now admitting he's possibly infatuated with as he lets loose.

"He acts like he's so much better than everyone else and then has the nerve to be shocked and insulted when they call him on it. I wind up playing the peacekeeper, settling things down before they get too bad and he doesn't appreciate it!"

So the natural diplomat isn't always happy to play that role…

His face softens and he sighs, a blush spreading over his cheeks again "I'm sorry sir… I shouldn't be dumping all this on you…" He frowns and Arthur decides he doesn't like to see that expression.

"That's quite alright" Arthur offers a rarely seen soft smile. Matthew peeks up at him and gave a small smile through the blush. It stirs in Arthur. "We all have license to express our feelings from time to time." He leans forward on the desk, trying to get closer without stepping on any more lines.

Although in his mind he's crossed them all by far at least five times since he stumbled across the exchange in the hall.

Hell… at this point he may as well admit it to himself, he'd crossed that line the first week he looked at the boy properly. He may as well toss himself in now because he knows this can only end so many ways. Arthur isn't the type of person to let the things he covets go without at least trying to possess them.

No matter how bad of an idea this is. if he thinks back he probably doesn't consider the full ramifications because he doubts he'll get what he wants this time.

But Arthur Kirkland is very good at getting what he wants.

"If you ever feel the need to talk Matthew" He reaches a hand across, covering Matthew's gently. "I want you to know I'm here to listen." Matthew's eyes go wide in shock and for a second Arthur is ready to pull back.

He wants the boy, but he's not about to push it.

Not yet.

That's when something both wonderful and horrible happens. Matthew smiles at him. It's warm and Arthur can barely breath.

"Thank you ." He says turning his hand under Arthurs and squeezing it. He blushes and hesitates for a moment before reluctantly (at least in Arthur's hopeful eyes it's reluctance) pulling his hand away "I'm glad you saw me"

That sentence holds more than what's on the surface. Matthew isn't just glad Arthur saw him today, that wording suggests more general terms. He was thankful to be seen.

Arthur smiles and nods as he pulls his own hand back "Of course Matthew," Is all he says.

Arthur notices little things that change in how Matthew acts around him after that. For one, he blushes more. Oh is Arthur grateful for that.

however, he seems to be shy as well. It's easier to see now what Matthew looks like shy as opposed to what Matthew looks like passive.

It's subtle, but it's there.

It's a month later that Matthew is back in his classroom after school hours are over. It's not an expected visit, but Arthur smiles as the blonde walks in, the now burned on the back of his eyelids blush present.

"Mr. Kirkland… you said If I ever needed to talk…?" Matthew doesn't look up as he barely more then whispers the question.

"Of course Matthew, have a seat" He gestures for the boy to take the black chair across from him. or you could take a seat right here in my lap he thinks, his ears turning red as he's startled by his wayward mind.

of course it's not like he hadn't had that fantasy a few times… but those were in the dark of his room in shame and lust filled moments where he pictures Matthew in compromising situations making noises that were nowhere near as good as the ones he discovered the boy really makes.

Matthew sits in the chair and looks down, hugging his bag to his chest as if it could protect him from some unknown force. Arthur waits for him to speak and he's about to prod when Matthew finally breaks the silence

But not the tension. That gets worse.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, so I want to transfer to a different class" He rushes the sentence out so fast Arthur has to scramble to put the words together.

when he does he isn't sure which side to address first.

So he goes with the one that wouldn't get him fired right away.

"Matthew… It's only a month left before exams. Don't you think that would be a bit impractical?"

Matthew peeks up and Arthur gives him a warm smile. Matthew's brows furrow in confusion. "but I… " His face turned away and his skin went even redder as he continues "I don't know if I can concentrate, and if my grades slip.."

It was too perfect, and though sense and reason shouted, he had long since tuned them out. "Well, if it's slipping behind your worried about… I could always give you some extra help. After school on Mondays and Fridays perhaps?" He leans forward, almost half over the desk as he picks up a pencil holding it idly and continues "You'll find the school is fairly quiet on those days. Most of the staff leave shortly after the students"

Matthew looks back at him, searching his eyes and Arthur tilts his mouth into the smallest of smirks, his eyebrow raise discreetly as he fiddles with the pencil.

He watches it sink in and relishes the sheepish smile and darkening pink it brings out. "I… I would appreciate that " Matthew whispers and Arthur can see his unsure shaky motions as he leans forward, putting his hands on the edge of the desk.

Arthur screams in victory internally as he moves his head forward, Matthew's eyes already fluttering shut as his lips brush and pick up a sweet taste.

it ends too quickly as a loud laugh from outside jolts them apart. Arthur chuckles as he leans back comfortably "Friday then Matthew?"

Matthew, bright red, and slightly breathless from either the startle or the kiss (Arthur likes to think it was the kiss) nods and stands without word moving quickly to the door. Arthur watches, shamelessly raking his eyes over the boy in a predatory way.

Matthew pauses with his hand on the knob. "I look forward to Friday Mr. Kirkland" He says with another sheepish grin before he retreats.

Arthur watches the door for a moment with a smile on his face. It's yet another look he can't wait to undo.

When Friday rolls around Arthur isn't sure whether or not Matthew will show up. It had been three days since the office and he fully accepts the fact that Matthew could have changed his mind. The young could be fickle, he knows that.

but still he hopes.

Hope that may not be unfounded as Matthew has been shooting him glances all week in class. An array of lovely looks that take over every night between Tuesday right up to Friday morning in the shower.

It's three thirty, a full half hour after classes have ended that there's a knock on Arthur's door. "Come in" he calls and he can't help the smile that crosses his face when he sees Matthew duck into the room, closing the door behind him.

Arthur is out of his seat and on him in a second. his hand goes gently to cradle Matthew's face The other resting against his hip as the shorter boy leans against the door. Arthur ducks his face but stops inches away from Matthew's mouth. "You haven't changed your mind, Matthew?" He asks, moving slightly closer, ensnared by the heat of his breath "you don't have to do anything you don't want"

"I… " Matthew starts and Arthur can feel him shake, he's about to back off… go tend his wounds like he had sent Alfred to after Matthew had put him in his place, but then Matthew speaks "I want it" He breaths with an edge of a whine as his careful hands fall to Arthur's chest.

Arthur hums, pleased and relieved. "good" He murmurs before moving the rest of the way eagerly capturing the teens lips. He can feel Matthew melt against him as his lips move awkwardly, screaming his inexperience.

It thrills Arthur.

He has no issue with taking the time to teach the boy, especially if in exchange he gets to be the first to dirty something so much more pure than he had thought.

Arthur moves slowly, pressing Matthew between him and the door, earning a small gasp and whimper as his hands close around the material covering Arthur's chest, holding Arthur to him. from the placement of his leg in between Matthew's thighs, he can already feel the boys cock hardening.

ahhh the days when a strong breeze and the right passing thought could bring that out.

Then again, he's in about the same state as Matthew at the moment, so maybe those days haven't passed just yet.

He runs his tongue along Matthew's lower lip and gets no reaction, so, he goes for a different approach. He bends his knee, lifting it to rub against the aforementioned erection causing Matthew to gasp louder than he had. Arthur takes this opportunity to slip his tongue in, embarrassed at the soft moan he lets out at the taste.

but the sound is echoed, yet made more innocent by Matthew and Arthur realizes he's a goner.

Matthew is intoxication in every form, and he couldn't see not having more than one hit...

Shaking hands let go of Arthur's shirt and slip down, Matthew hesitates and Arthur can feel him tense as the boy dips low enough to grasp Arthur's hardening length through the material of his trousers. Arthur pulls out of the kiss and hisses followed by a groan, he moves, closing his lips around Matthew's pulse point, nipping and licking at it and drawing small sounds Arthur hadn't imagined but were now going to play in his head all through the weekend.

He needs to hear more, so he moves his hands to the boys hands, gently removing them from Arthur's now fully hard cock and gently leading him to the desk.

Matthew's eyes are half-lidded and there's a flush dipping down under his shirt. Arthur kisses him sweetly. before moving to whisper "how far do you want me to go, Matthew?" He asks, but his impatient fingers are already at Matthew's belt, working to get past it and the denim that traps him.

Matthew swallows audibly before his arms wrap around Arthur's neck, clinging so close, Arthur can barely finish unzipping the jeans "I want it all…" He says and it comes out so strained and needy, while still being shaky and small, it's a wonder Arthur can hold onto his senses at all.

Arthur moves his hands, shoving the denim down to pool at Matthew's feet. he gently pulls Matthew back, looking into his eyes with his hands tangled in the blonde hair. "Lay back on the desk," He said gently. Matthew nods and pulls away, shucking off the jeans and moving to sit on the old solid desk. he does as he's told though he's too far to the center.

Arthur's hands are on his own pants, undoing them for later. he moves forward, grabbing the blonde's hips and pulls his ass to the edge. Matthew squeaks in surprise and blushes.

Oh yes… that's the look. That's the look that spawned in his head when he first saw him blushing. The coy one that screams 'fuck me' in the most innocent way.

"lift your hips for me pet" he purs, Matthew's feet go to the edge of the table and he complies, Arthur shift the boxers off his ass and Matthew moves to help him discard them completely. Matthew's cock lays heavily against his stomach, already leaking.

Arthur can't resist, he leans forward and kisses the tip, dragging his tongue over the salty substance and eliciting a cry Matthew muffles with his hands.

Arthur hates the way it looks, because it looks like exactly what it is when he reaches into the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. He tucked it in there earlier in the week just in case. It looks like he was assuming, he knew this was a possibility though, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be caught unprepared, forced to put it off or do a less than thorough job.

"have you ever done this before Matthew?" the boy shakes his head and Arthur nods, unable to keep the satisfied smile off his face at confirmation of his suspicions. He pops the cap and coats his fingers liberally before he puts the bottle down.

"relax" he purrs as he leans over Matthew, lowering his mouth to the pink perked nipple, and closes his lips around it. Matthew mewls as Arthur sucks gently, a finger rubbing the ring of muscles at the same time.

very carefully he pushes his finger in up to the second knuckle. Matthew whimpers, but he can feel him trying his best to relax. He pulls his mouth off, moving to take Matthew's lips softly "good pet… this might hurt a bit at first… but I promise I'll make sure you enjoy it." he says gently with a seductive edge on the last part.

"o-okay" Matthew stutters past his hands, eyes squeezing shut as Arthur moves to push his finger further.

It's a slow process, and he takes his time, Letting Matthew adjust to the first finger before adding a second, repeating the process as he adds a third for good measure. He scissors the digits, cooing encouragement as Matthew whimpers and cringes though his erection impressively never fades.

Arthur smiles as he brushes a familiar spot inside Matthew and the boys breath stutters. "oh!" He says breathlessly. Arthur moves to hit the spot again and Matthew's head tilts back, mouth open and face bright red.

When he feels he's stretched as well as he can be, and Matthew is reacting more positively to the movements, he removes his fingers. "Are you ready pet?" He asks gently.

Matthew is already a mess, quivering and panting as his cock twitches, neglected against his stomach. "Yes, please," He moans wantonly.

Arthur picks up the bottle again, slicking himself quickly before positioning right at the tight hole, his hands holding tight to Matthew's hips. Arthur groans quietly as he can as he sinks in, Matthew pulling in a breath and holding it as his face contorts in such a lewd way, Arthur isn't sure how he's ever going to last…

Once he's fully inside he pauses, feeling the shuddering of muscles around him and closes his eyes for a second to gather himself "Tell me when you're ready for me to move Matthew", his voice is strained, but gentle.

It's not long in reality, but ages in Arthur's mind before Matthew looks at him "I.. I think you can move now" He says quietly.

Arthur nods, putting all his effort in restraining himself to slow shallow thrusts at first, watching Matthew's face as he gasps quietly. He slowly picks up speed, taking each thrust a little deeper and soon Matthew's hand is over his mouth to muffle the moans.

Arthur leans over him again, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss, deepening it as he picks up speed. Matthew pulls away with a gasp as the angle hit right "Arthur!" He cries softly and Arthur decides he likes that, the dragon in his chest growling pleased, so he continues to aim with purpose.

Soon Matthew is breaking apart beneath him, Arthur littering his shoulders and chest with kisses and bites. his hand moves from squeezing his hips, to Matthew's neglected cock and starts to stroke in time with the thrusts. Matthew is somewhere between begging and sobbing for him to keep going, to keep hitting that spot, right there, please don't stop Arthur.

It's not long before Arthur pulls back just enough to watch Matthew come completely undone, white ribbons painting his chest. The sight, sound and feel of muscles contracting around him means in only a few more short thrusts, Arthur joins him falling off the edge.

He fucks them both to finish before pulling out and admiring the way Matthew whimpers at the loss. He leaned over him again, bringing his clean hand to lace through Matthew's curls as his kisses him gently. When he pulls back he smiles "Are you okay Matthew?"

"yes…" Matthew answers with a dopey smile, obviously still riding his post orgasm high.

within fifteen minutes, Matthew is dressed once more, Curled up in Arthur's lap on the large chair. Arthur holds him for the next twenty minutes, letting the boy nuzzle against his neck, giving him lazy kisses and stroking his face. It surprises him how much he enjoys giving the extra attention.

Of course it isn't hard to do, He does see Matthew, so he know's Matthew is special. Why else would Arthur have bothered watching so closely after the first real look if he wasn't?

Matthew leaves by quarter-to-five and Arthur is sorry to watch him go, wondering if he'll be back on Monday…

Hell, wondering if he'll have a job by Monday.

He spends the weekend in a spin. The decision seeming increasingly horrible with each hour. He fucked a student, on his desk, in the school. His friends son no less… a boy who was never seen.

Oh bloody hell... He had taken advantage of him, hadn't he? He hadn't even looked past his own desires! Matthew was a child who only wanted to be noticed and Arthur jumped on it! Arthur gave Matthew a little attention and the boy had become enamored..

Oh bollocks! How was the boy feeling now? Did he feel used? Heartbroken? He had given his virginity to someone twice his age on a damn desk and had to leave shortly after. Why hadn't Arthur thought of any of this before?! If he wanted the boy that damn much he could have waited instead of jumping at the very first chance.

The problem was Arthur has been pursuing Matthew in his head for months before and the wrong head was doing the rationalizing.

By Monday, he is a wreck.

He isn't called into the office, nor do the police show up to take him away as he expects.

Instead, something he didn't expect to happen does. at exactly 3:30 on Monday afternoon, there was a knock on his door, and a very quiet Matthew Williams entered his classroom for the second time that day, closing the door behind him.

Arthur has every thought to stop this. Stop it before he can hurt Matthew anymore than he probably already has, Stop before Francis finds out, before the school board, hell before the student body finds out!

But that look… that blush that hasn't dropped an ounce of innocence, catches him again. his breath stuttering as Matthew makes his way to the desk, a coy smile as he hesitates. Arthur is doomed as he pulls Matthew down to straddle him on the chair, taking his mouth with fervor once more

and Matthew proceeds to catch him every damn Monday and Friday since. Matthew has him from that first Friday and Arthur is powerless to it.

That's how Arthur winds up where he is. Watching Matthew come undone on his desk once again (The number of times he has no patience to keep track of. As long as it's always at least one more.). Matthew's head tilts back, his face red with want and embarrassment as a hand muffles the cry of Arthur's name.

No, Arthur couldn't care less about right or wrong.

Once Matthew is finished, and Arthur has taken down every last drop enthusiastically, the boy leans forward, hands on Arthur's face as he kisses him sweetly. Matthew leans his forehead against Arthur's, eyes closed, and Arthur doesn't do anything but smile as Matthew whispers, "I love you"

Arthur knows, and has known for a while now, even if it ruined him completely he wouldn't trade a damn thing for the look he gets when he murmurs back "I love you too, Matthew"


End file.
